Guerra entre Santuários e Deuses
by Kanna-ChanN
Summary: Revoltado,com ás ordens da deusa Shaka,resolve armar,um plano para tirala do posto.Mas acaba falhando,fazendo com que a deusa se esconda,bem longe,assim criando conflitos,resultantes em uma guerra.
1. Chapter 1

**Primeira fic que ótimo.O desafio é saber mexer aqui hehehehehehehehehehhe,mais vo acabar lidando com a dificudade.**

**Essa fic aí nun ta lá grande coisa mais eu gostei do jeito maléfico do Shaka,hehehehehehhehe,e também queria dar algum ar de utilidade para a Saory embora eu tenho ódio dos gritos dela" Seyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" have me poupe.**

**Pois é espero que gostem.Kisu.**

-

Á espera de um "milagre",encontrava-se Saory sentada em uma janela,observando o confronto que começara dez de cedo,por nada mais nada menos que Ikki e Máscara da Morte,os dois já conhecidos como "barraqueiros de plantão".Apesar de se ter havido inúmeros casos como aquele,dessa vez Saory estava realmente incomodada com tal infantilidade.

Chamou Shaka para lhe informar,qual era a causa da vez usando palavras curtas e grossas ele,informou-a que Ikki começara a praticar suas gracinhas cedo,bem cedo,e que a gracinha da vez era ter adentrado no santuário do "amigo",e pichado a parede com besteiras a insulto do outro.

Levantando-se vagarosamente.Athena se dirige a ambos com olhar de poucos amigos,era difícil vê-la naquele estado,pôs sempre foi calma e alegre.Ao chegar estendeu ás duas mãos em encontro com os dois cavaleiros,e gritando com um tom que já estava deixando todos surdos,começou a concentrar-se fontes de luzes gigantescas em suas mãos.Enviando-lhes a ambos cavaleiros que estavam a se matar com os próprios olhos.Ao enviar-lhes tal poder,os dois caíram a uma distância de vários quilômetros do santuário.

Com olhares de indignação os cavaleiros encaravam a deusa.Percebendo tal atenção que chamara no momento,afinou a voz,e com um tom fino e seco deu um simples aviso:

-ao próximo que tentar fazer gracinhas,terá um destino bem pior que os dois!(falou ela com poder em forma de palavras.)

Ao acabar os cdz's que se encontravam no local,começaram a olha-la com repugnância.

Shaka que já não suportava ás ordens da deusa,tomou-se a seus aposentos,farto com tal poder e respeito.Pensava que por ser o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus,teria poder o suficiente para montar seu próprio santuário e comandar sua própria aliança guerreira.

Como não pretendia mais seguir ás ordens de Saory,convocou os cavaleiros que se viam do seu lado e os informou o que pretendia fazer.Sem pensar duas vezes,todos aceitaram receber ordens de um novo chefe,e assim prosseguia o plano.

Durante a noite ele reuniu todos que se diziam do seu lado para expulsarem ela.Ao redor da casa,derramaram recipientes de gasolina,e botaram fogo na tentativa de queima-la viva.

Como o sono da deusa era leve,ela acordou assim que sentiu os primeiros cheiros de queimado.Quebrando uma janela e conseguindo sair em paz pelos fundos.Observou que os viventes do santuário estavam todos ao redor da casa apreciando cada faísca que achavam tocar nela.

Achou estranho todos os cdz's estarem apenas observando e não terem ido ajudar.Após ela ter,saído de seu quarto,começou a andar em direção aos que ali se encontravam.Mais ao perceber que todos estavam a animar-se com a idéia de perder sua deusa,se locomoveu sem que ninguém percebesse.

No dia seguinte um grande tumulto ao redor do santuário se fazia.Ninguém acreditava que uma casa do zodíaco poderia ter pegado fogo com apenas gasolina.Naquela época as casas eram muito bem revestidas de matérias altamente resistentes.Estava com poucas causas para um incêndio.

Mais a todos perceberem que realmente a deusa se fora,preocuparam-se em nomear um novo deus para o santuário,e como previsto o escolhido havia cido Shaka ,pelo mero fato de ser o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus.Um Buda em pessoa.

Ao passarem alguns meses ás tropas do zodíaco,estavam de pé logo cedo para tentar enfrentar o santuário de Éris.Já que os planos de Shaka foram além do previsto,seu novo desejo era comandar todos os santuários das proximidades,lutando com todos corpo a corpo.

Ninguém poderia imaginar que o poder o levaria a loucura,como estava!.Era de se esperar uma guerra grandiosa e com muita carnificina.A questão de todos os reinos temerem seu império,era mais uma arma contra as próprias o poder ele passou a convocar santuário a santuário para guerras sem fim.

Uma das lutas esperadas havia começado e ambos os reinos estariam preparados a perdas,muitas perdas.Ao chegar em tal guerra o exército de Shaka observara que era,bem mais numeroso que o de Éris,e bem mais poderoso também,pois ele havia levado consigo todos os cavaleiros de ouro,prata e bronze.Depois de dias em luta,o exército do novo rei Buda estava praticamente inteiro,mais com falta de 3 cavaleiros,um de bronze,e outros 2 de ouro.

Sem se importar com os outros,o indiano pôs sua tropa a correr daquele lugar,deixando desaparecida a imagem dos três,que atendiam com os nomes de:Ikki,Aiolia e Mu .fazendo assim com que eles se dessem por mortos.

Mais o que ele não sabia era que a presença de sua antiga deusa,se encontrara por lá.E como só não bastasse isso,ela tratou de "seqüestra-los".

Vendo o estado em que eles se encontravam ela tratou de colher ervas e tentou fazer remédios para curar os ferimentos.Mais ás marcas que alí estavam não eram só de violência,mais também de temor,ou até mesmo penssado ela achou que os cavaleiros de ouro,não gostaram da idéia de ter um de seus companheiros no comando.

Logo que voltaram a si,não queriam acreditar em tal imagem estavam vendo.Athena?mais como?ela tinha morrido queimada?.Empressionados com o que viam,era simplesmente S-U-G-O-I!.Mais,por que tentariam matá-la?qual propósito?.

Assim que viu perguntas e mais perguntas,ficou meio aborrecida e a única coisa que saiu em palavras concretas foi:

-"traírao-me por uma ordem dada,tentaram me executar,por repugnância de um desleixo feito por pessoas que não eram eu,pessoas que tinham propósitos em me desrrespeitar.

Com uma expreção penssativa e tristearrependida,começou ikki a encara-la penssando nas palavras curtas,mais muito significativas.Ao levantar-se da cama em que estava,poise a falar em tom respeitoso,perguntou:

-Quem fez isso com você Saory?

olhando para ele sem saber bem oque dizer falou Saory:

-Receio que foi o,agora Buda,o cavaleiro no qual confiei minhas batalhas contra aqueles que desafiaram ás leis.

Não muito surpresos os cavaleiros apenas juraram vingança para com ela,formariam uma estratégia ou trariam aqueles que ainda à veneravam!

Como já era bem tarde todos foram dormir,como uma pessoa normal faz,mais os penssamentos que ocorriam nos sonhos não eram os melhores.Ainda com ódio e rancor,era como se fizessem poesias no ar retratando tudo.

Fui traída...

por alguem que dizia me venerar

tentou me queimar

tentou me matar...

a minha vingança está próxima

fazendo subordinados

para a guerra começar...

tropas de destruíção

deuses tenebrosos

formam seus poderes

me revisto de vermelho

com adagas afiadas

comessando a desunião

a guerra sem fim

sangue será espalhado

destroços queimados

traíção imperdoada

o Buda em pessoa

nos encaminha

para os 7 infernos

paraísos de sangue.

Sempre que sonhara com tais coisas,acordava no meio da noite sem conseguir mais dormir.Dessa vez foi diferente,ela nem sequer acordou,talvez fosse porque se sentia protegida,ou então era por que sabia que havia conseguido ajuda com sua vingança.

Ao amanheçer,os quatro foram a um campo,vasto e fresco,para que podessem treinar bem a vontade.Mais como previsto, sabiam que o indiano,não iria deixar de estranhar a ausencia dos três cavaleiros e concerteza,ja teria mandado que vasculhacem a área atrás deles.

Mais o que não preveram foi que o espião seria ele mesmo.Depois de dias a procura,finalmente os uma surpresa muito maior dessa vez.Vendo Athena ficou sem palavras.

-Como ela sobreviveu?.

Achando que tinha poder infinito resolveu atacar dando um chute na porta,quebrando-a ao meio...

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero receber bastantes rewins,de críticas que sei que só faram ajudar meu trabalho.

Mais se gostarem,também ficarei muito feliz de receber elogios

kisu kisu wa


	2. O Encontro Inesperado

**Bom postando mais um vez!.**

**Espero que saia bom esse capítulo.Pretendo mexer muito nessa fic!**

**Pois é espero que gostem!**

**kisu.**

**CAP 02 O Encontro Inesperado**

**-**_Após usar sua brutalidade quebrando a porta ao meio.Shaka,apesar de tudo,estava muito surpreso e,até mesmo com um pouco de medo da "ex-deusa" .Mais a troca de papéis foi altamente inesperada,Saory apenas sorriu quando deu-se por conta do estrago da porta,e que seu "ex-seguidor " alí se encontrava.Nada mais à surpreendia! Nen mesmo oque via._

_Ela pô-se a caminhar,em direção a ele, levando-o para o campo,vasto e ventilado que havia lá perto.Ambos começaram a se olhar,com expressões sérias,mais ao mesmo tempo felizes.Os outros cavaleros que alí se encontravam,tentaram impedir a luta,mais era inútil,a intenção de ambos era matar um ao outro.Nada que eles fisecem adiantaria,apenas iria demorar,mais alguns minutos para tal batalha._

_Ambos expostos aos raios de sol e a brisa constante do local.Espondo sua voz a ele a deusa disse:_

_-Sabia que viria!_

_-Como eu previa você continua esperta como sempre!_

_-Eu não devo aceitar isso como um elogio não é Shaka?_

_-Aceite como quiser,eu não perco meu tempo tentando decifrar seus penssamentos._

_-Você continua o mesmo sábio que sempre foi.Mais ao mesmo tempo,mudou bastante.Sua ambição se expandiu, você agora só penssa em adquirir poder.Cuidado isso pode se tornar uma arma contra você mesmo._

_-Eu não ligo pra oque você fala Saory!_

_-Está bem Shaka._

_Como passara meses treinando,ela não era a deusa de antes,suas técnicas estavam bem mais aprimoradas,e seu poder era imenso.Mais não era só ela que tinha se submetido à um treinamento,pois ele também fisera isso._

_Os dois puseram-se em posição de numa velocidade incontável,vinha Shaka em direção a deusa,dando um murro bem forte,mais ela conseguiu se desviar e ele acabou,batendo seu punho em uma roxa quebrando-a em pedaços.Acompanhando a velocidade do Buda,a deusa da sabedoria,o socou fazendo com que ele "voasse" poucos centímetros do chão,o pouco tempo em que ficou desacordado,ela foi embora._

_Um pouco longe do lugar a deusa disse para seus "comparças":_

_-Esse não é o momento da verdadeira luta.Ele ainda não está totalmente preparado para isso._

_Os cdz's ficaram confusos,mais apenas a seguiam sem falar nada.Ao cair da noite,eles ainda se encontravam andando pelas redondezas.Finalmente ela decidiu que era hora de parar,eles avistaram um motel logo a era última opção tiveram que dormir por lá mesmo._

_Ao chegar o recepcionista disse que tinha apenas dois quartos disponíveis,ou seja teriam que dormir em um quarto para dois,em uma cama de casal.Tirando par ou ímpar,deu os seguintes casais:Saory e Mú,e Ikki e esperado,Ikki e Aiolia não estavam nen um pouco avontade,de dormirem juntos,mais o mesmo não poderia ser dito a Mú e Saory._

_Se recolhendo primeiro o Ariano,entrou no quarto indo ao banheiro tomar banho.Ele penssava que a companheira de quarto iria demorar muito,pois ela ficara no quarto de seus amigos jogando cartas até mais tarde.Mais com a supresa "altamente inesperada",ela entrou no quarto na mesma hora em que,ele saía do banheiro de toalha._

_A visão era altamente agradável.Ele assustou-se vendo ela alí,deixando sua toalha cair por alguns segundos._

_-Err...Mú desculpe,não esperava pega-lo assim._

_-N-n..nã..não se preucupe,eu estou bem._

_Ele se recolheu para o banheiro onde,se vestiria por lá mesmo.Na saída,encontrou-a deitada na cama,dormindo.A visão era muito bonita.Foi a encontro do corpo da moça,mexendo em seus cabelos,lisos e macios,e acariciando seu rosto gentilmente.Ela acabou acordando,e sem mais nen menos,ela encostou seus lábios nos dele,assim o beijando docimente.Repetindo esse gesto várias vezes naquela noite..._

_Continua..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Prontinho,espero que gostem,eu particularmente gostei mais desse capítulo que o outro,mais isso é opnião própria!**

**Se quiserem mandar reviews eu agradeceria bastante**

**kisu.**


End file.
